


things you said at 1 am

by melxncholly



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melxncholly/pseuds/melxncholly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Kanya share their feelings late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for f!tabris/alistair on tumblr that i thought was cute so i thought id put it up here too.

He’s nearly asleep and curled around her when she speaks. Kanya’s voice is quiet, soft, so different from how loud and demanding it usually is during the day. 

Alistair groans, shifting the slightest as he opens his eyes to look at her. Her eyes have this glow to them, and it looks as if she hasn’t even tried to sleep.

"Pardon?" He yawns and props himself up on one elbow.

"I love you."

He blinks once, twice, a third time and looks at her. “I’m sorry?”

"I said I love you, ya big doof!" Kanya nearly shouts at him and her face flushes in embarrassment. The camp had probably heard her confession, and Maker knows Leliana wouldn’t let her live it down. Alistair can’t keep the grin off his face as he nearly pounces on her, bringing the woman into a tight hug.

"I love you too."


End file.
